fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarlet Banshee
Scarlet Banshee (スカーレットバンシー Sukāretto Banshī) is a Dark Guild who acts in the port town of Hargeon. After the City of Eden became the major point of port in Fiore, Hargeon was sieged by the Scarlet Banshee, in the time a runaway guild who was heavily attacked by the Magic Council. They seized control over Hargeon and now are the de facto rulers of the town. After the events of the Intro arc, it became officialy disbanded, with the core members dead, including the Guild Master History The Scarlet Banshee was founded around a decade ago by the banshee Andraea to assecure her own survival. The Guild grew around her and the members treat her with high respect. When their grown in numbers challenged the supreme authority of the Forsaken Star over the dark guilds, they managed to have the First Regiment finding, hunting and destroying their guild, forcing the Banshees to flee After a year of running, they found Hargeon. With the town's economical collapse, caused mainly because of Eden's new position inside the country, they had no problems in invading them. They seized control over the town and successfully took the town as their new home, tormenting the townsfolk and taking the cargos. This caused many problems to the country. By the start of the year of X889, the Fairy Tail received a job to obliterate the guild. Sophia wanted to send a big team for this, but instead, was convinced to send a team of only four members Synopsis Intro arc Upon the start of the arc, Kennedy, Dimitri, Thomas and Soria appear in the town, and see the twins Kimberly and Douglas Braswell being attacked by three thugs from Scarlet Banshee. They engage in a fight and defeat the thugs, before Brianna appears and kills one of the thugs for his failure. She enters in battle with them and attacks Soria and Kennedy with an ice bull, almost killing Thomas if it's not by Dimitri's interference. She proceeds and, again, almost kills Soria, but Kennedy black-outs her with an ice block from the broken bull Meanwhile, in Crocus, the Five Horsemen of the Apocalypse capture a foot soldier from Seven, and, after extensive torture by Klaus, the soldier reveals the existence of a spy from Seven inside the Scarlet Banshee Brianna is brought to the Braswell's home as a hostage, however, Quentin betrays the twins by depleting the five mages of magical power, including Aria, and awakes Brianna. In a fit of anger, Brianna tries to kill Soria with a scythe before Kimberly appears and attacks. Brianna cuts off Kimberly's arm and tries to kill her before Aria interferes and attacks her with Maguilty Sense Another fight ensues and Brianna fights Aria, while Quentin keeps the Fairy Tail Mages out of the battle using his Airspace, but Dimitri uses his Territory to fight back. However, Frey arrives and blows the house, taking the twins, Brianna and Quentin with him After all of this, the five mages invade their guild building and a start a battle. Quentin changes sides and Frey releases an attack that obliterates the building, and the final battle begins. However, it is interrupted by Klaus and Tessa, who arrive and capture Brianna, who is revealed to be the spy from Seven, and kill Andraea, with Frey choosing to die with his Master. After this events, Scarlet Banshee is officially disbanded Members Trivia * The reason for their name is that their Guild Master, Andraea, is a banshee * They are the main antagonists of the first Story Arc of Fires of Heaven Navigation